It is known to pre-sinter green preforms to form a white body and to further process these later. The further processing can, for example, be a machining and/or a sintering. The degree of pre-sintering cannot be seen from external features of the white body. The degree of pre-sintering has a substantial influence on the shrinkage of the white body during sintering. It is therefore important to determine the degree of pre-sintering and to provide the white body with the information about the shrinkage when sintering to produce the fired component.
WO 99/47065 describes a method and a blank for the production of artificial tooth crowns and/or tooth bridges which fit onto at least one prepared stump.
However, the disadvantage here is that during production of the artificial denture, an enlargement ratio must be taken into account so as to compensate for the shrinkage, which is laboriously calculated from the apparent density of the white body and the achievable apparent density of the sintered body after sintering.